Spell Morph
INICIAL 1Malefic experiment initial melee and range 320 0.0% y 0.0% 30hp rege initial x6 sec + heal additonally Equal Str Need Corpse for can use 2 spell 20% recharge 1 mana x hit enemy + Damage Additionally Equal to 25% int CUEVA DE LOS PIRATAS Blunderuss stone Inconsiderate Gunslinder range 410 +10% y -2.50% Normal heal allies with a cone 400 range x6 initial HP ' '+40%int additionaly the force of the shot give 6% stun 2spell 4 misiles explode later 3 sec each do 15 elemental initial damage +50% agi in aeo 250 yes any enemy is hit 20% chance stun x2 sec Salty Stone Gutless Pirate +15% +15%Normal 36 birds x6 sec 4 piercing damage initial +6% agi 160 aoe 2spell x30 sec can get 3 random stats 10+gold 15 initial +60% str + poison damage x5 sec for hit 25+gold 15% stun x3 sec 100+gold when 1 enemy die drop healer item give 5% health and mana And when use there is to ''' '''40% chance camara go crazy use 1 hero level gold for cast spell DREJANE Y ALREDEDORES 1Spelldrip sorcerer 25.00% ESTE MORPH ES DECENTE x4 sec 16 initial damage in the gruond ' '+50% int dont work yes move 1 sec later when try casting 2spell x10sec do 30 damage poison initial ' '+60% agi can bounces enemy aoe 350 Can float in the water 2Corrupted Stone Corrupted Soldier +12.50% +12.5% Type Summon ESTE MORPH ES BUENO Spell Summon x3 units stats base 6% Str Damage 2.5% Agi Armor 150% Int HP 2spell 30% foe enemy attack friend units for 10-40 segundos gain x4 armor initial for 40 segundo use x2 gold*hero lvl. 3Crummy stone Einous Scavenger -30% y -30% Normal x11 sec slow 70% enemy movement speed + Additionally 8 initial damage Slashing ' '+45% agi this spell dont work in inorganic units 2spell 45 slashing initial damage x1.5 sec + Additionally x6 sec Receive damage equal to 110%Str ''' '''yes target is affected by Raking Strike Grunge stone Primordial Turtle +15% +15% Decente x10sec do 10 initial max damage elemental ' '+ 40% int + Recover mana = 20% int Tipe turtle Can Swimming in the water Crusty stone battle crab +5% y +10%Pasable x9 sec slow enemy speed mov x35% + 11 impact damage initial in target ' '+45%agi in aeo 320 2spell 30 damage initial piercing -10% mov Speed + additionally boost Agi hero*level 1.5 x15 sec Type crab cant swimming Scruffly stone Brigand tramp -5% '''y -10% ESTE MORPH ES MUY MALO''' Deal 13 initial Slashing damage + 60% Str + Stun x2 sec ' '+Additionally Robs gold equal to 6% Agi ' Tier 2 ''' '''Spell Deal 8 damage initial Pilfering 3 gold and stun x2 sec + Additionally Robs gold equal to 6% Agi '2Spell disarm an opponent Low attack speed by 30% initial x6 sec ' ' Additionally 60% chance provoking an enchanted weapon ''' '''and 70% chance of it empathizing with your cause. Note the Flying weapon sometimes attack you. Summon gains Flying Weapon 5% of Str in HP 50% of Agi *unit level in Damage Unit Level *in Armor Oceanic Stone OCeanic Lizard tipe range 380 +0.00% y 0.0% 240sec give +3-10 Initial Stats Random Str Agi or Int Primary stats +10% agi ''' '''2spell Conjure one soul in enemy body when enemy die summon 1 Watersoul Restore 20 inital mana over 100 sec ' If the target dies with the soul inside it floats out under your control ' '''The Watersoul receive +3HP / Int and has a healing Aura Which restores ' '''health equal 20% Int to nearby allies every 4 sec. ' Can swimming Ragged stone Wild Rufian tipe range 350 +0.0% 14 initial slash damage +40% str ''' '''Owner Receive Damage equal 6% health Blade Stone Blade Skimmer melee range 460 25.00 y 0.0% ESTE MORPH ES BUENO Para Criticos '-2 initial armor enemy near x14 sec +9 damage +' 40% agi aoe 425 2spell 10% do 30% initial more damage + 3% stun x1 sec and crit % + 3% 20% Int blue arrow + 3% 50% str red arrow + 3% 15% agi whithe arrow can do all % in one hit or x separate Can swimming 10 Slimey stone Slimey Creeper +7.5% y +7.5% Restores 125 Initial health +100% Agi over 10 sec Sap 20% of current health when casted 2Spell Mutate a dying(which has less than 30% hp) into an abhorrent egg ''' '''whick hatches after 5 sec. Upon hatching the egg will infect enemies within 400 with poison ''' '''whick deals 90% Int over 10 secs Summon gain 5% Str in Damage 100% Int in Hp 1.5% Agi In Armor Can swimming 11Coral Stone DROP MORPH BOSS +15% y +17.5% Silencing Target cant use any spell and Give to 1 enemy attack and movement speed ' '''by 30% x10 sec and Force to attack Coral Sentinel + ' 'additionally deals 26 initial damage in 1 target ' '''+70% Str This Spell dont work in inorganic units 2Spell Summon 3-6 whirpool Each deal 15 initial damage all enemies in random aeo 350 +'Additionally the gouts of water deal 35% Int in damage' Type Naga Boss Can swimming D2 DONDE ESTAN LAS FABRICAS Y MAQUINAS 1Bulwark Stone Bulwark Construc 20% y 20% ESTE MORPH ES DECENTE invulnerable x4 sec heal x20 initial hp automatic +100%agi 2 spell later passing 8sec do 15 initial elemental damage + 60% str 2''Maniacal stone Maniacal worker 7.5 y 10 ESTE MORPH ES BUENO'' 18 initial stun x3 sec + 60% str 2spell 35 initial damage 70% the time grantz 160% - 275%str in damage 3''Drone Stone Maintenance Drone Range 400 5% y -12.5% MALO x4 sec 25% initial chance miss attacks 160 aoe + 15 initial additionally primary attack +70% agi 2spell destroy any item in inventory x get 1 beneficial effect Further lvl Decreace CD Common = x20 sec Uncommon= x60sec Rare= x180sec Artefac= x600sec 4'Glaive stone Clanktrack Type normal type air range 600 25% y +25% REGULAR' 22 damage initial in living enemy and jump in 5 targets ''' '''with 10% damage reduced in each jump + 40%agi addionatinally This Spell don Work in Inorganic Units 2Spell Blast enemies in 100-800 range sky-high x4 sec with fluctuating energies. +Additionally deal 18 initial damage +60% Int 5Steamrunner ? y -60% Flames deal 2 initial elemental damage +3% agility x sec to nearly ground enemies + Receive damage equal to 5% when the shield is Actived 2Spell Depending onthe number of hero with Range 750 including yourself 1-3 enhancements are awarded to target allied hero x10 sec 2+ grants +5 initial Damage and Fiery attack 4+ Grants 60% of Caster Strength 5+ Grants +45% movespeed and Dynamite Martyrdom (If Hero died it deal600& of caster's Strength in an aeo) 6Kismet stone averroistic warlock 17.50% +17.50% melle and range 390 Damns a target's fate when the target die ' '''summon 6 monster from its corpse ' '''+ Additionally deals Damage equal to 10% of Maximun Hp. Summon gain 7% Str Damage 90% Int Hp 1% Agi Armor This Spell dont Work in Inorganitc Unit 2Spell kill enemies with lower life at 50% of maximal life Averroistic Bloodscald Initial x15 damaging nearby enemies each cast increases hp for 2 hero level ''' '''but low hp hero regeneration for 0.03 level Tank Stone Combat Crawler Range 520 +22.50% y +22.50 DROP MORPH Deal 65% Str single Unit + Shot a cone of four lightning shocks ''' '''which each deal 8 initial damage Additionally any mechanical units hit by this stun x3 seconds. 2Spell Increase Speed by 10% initial and create continuous trail of flames x6 sec. Flames Burn enemies Dealing 90% Agi over 13 sec ''' '''Additionally it a unit died by fire is explodes dealing 10 initial damage + 6% Str 8Harvester Stone Heretic Harvester +10% y +10% DROP MORPH Boss Summon 3 Sharpened blades lasts 25sec Stats Gain 5% Agi in damage 50% Int in HP 1% Str in Armor 2Spell Cleave through a clump of units, dealing 18 initial slashing damage +Additionally deal 90% str to initial Target 9Ruby Stone Rubyflower Acolyte range 360 -25% y -20% Type Morph Boss Spray rocks in fire debilitating dealing 12 initial damage to enemies in a cone ' '+60% chance Blind x8 sec + Also deals 30% Str and 10% Int in damage. 2Spell Sizzle enemies and dazzle allies with ths delicious torrent of magic. the beam jump x4 time range 425. Scorches enemies for 16 damage initial , boosted by 25% Str Soothes allies for 10 Health initial boosted by 35% Int Additionally if the target has been Pepper Popped they will heal allies ''' '''within 350 range upon bursting, for 150% of the Rubyflower's Int CUEVA DEL BOSS CENARIUS Y ALREDEDORES Barbarian Stone Ragaxe barbarian melee 0,0% y 12.5% ESTE MORPH ES DECENTE x8sec attack speed 20% initial -10 less damage every hit remove 1mana +1% agi from the target 2 spell move speed x23% + 30 initial damage + ''' '''70% str + 30% agi x4 sec Additionally 30% chance HP enemy cut in half. Curiosus Stone ''Conniving Pixie type Rango 400 -5% Y -5%NORMAL Spell deal 23 initial Damage in large area Causing Frazzled in enemies +Additionally Deals damage equal 30% Int and 20% Agi 2Spell This ability has different effects on enemies or ally. Allis will be healed for 90% Agi while enemies will be damage for 90% Int + Additionally any enemies with 500 range of the targeted unit with the buff Frazzle ''' '''will respectively heal or damage the unit by 5 initial up to maximun of 50 initial. 'Beastie stone Flagitious beastie -10% -7% NORMAL' 6 slash damage initial 160 aeo + Additionally all victims receive 75% agi x15 sec 2spell 11 slash initial +50% str Additionally units struck by Riving Bite ''' '''is Damage by charge Receiving 150% agi x9 sec Additionally yes units die by Charge ''' '''Owner have low % chance Receive 9% max Health in damage yes collide with any wall Owner take 400% Agi in Damage Nightmare Stone Apperception Inhibitor -5% range 350 Deal 20 damage intial +80% int draining 2-10 mana Additionally 25% chance of imprinting a shadow of the targe whick help for 20 sec. If target no has mana Chance Reduced to 15% Also note that damage of the initial cast is reduced by 10% of your maximum HP. 2Spell Conjure 4 hand x4 sec to tear enemies soul Each hand deal 40 initial damage +90% Int Additionally each hand permanently Slow enemies Movement by 4% Also note that the damage od the hand is reduced by 10% of your maximum HP. can float in the water CUEVA DE LAS ROCAS ROJAS Y ALREDEDORES 1Frigid Stone Walking Freezer +5% NORMAL Type air attack x60 sec 4 armor +10% int + 10% slow attack enemy ' '''2spell x10 sec enemy vulnerable to cold and 10% change for every hit ' '''to violently shatter deal x10 initial damag + 30% agi Additionally a frozen chunck of flesh is launched, inflicting the former ''' '''damage to enemies in its path. Gust stone Whirling breath NORMAL +0.00%' Spell attack spell damage base physical damaga attack gain + 3% damage Initial when is active but drain 1 mana every 2 sec yes not learn this spell hero do - 30% damage 2spell absorbs x10 sec 75 initial damage and ''' '''when shield gone do 50% the damage absorb in nearby allies chance do crit fire friendly +Additionally soaks damage equal to 100% Int Can float in the water 'Horned stone Buster Bettle +20% +20% ESTE MORPH ES DECENTE' '''x1sec stun enemy in 175 range do 12 initial piercing damage+40% str' 2 spell 5% chance x7 sec cramp enemy near range 300 aoe dealing darkness damage ' '+60% agi Additionally do 23 initial damato to target '''Weave Stone Wild Wizard +0.0% y +0.0% MORPH Type BOSS Shield Absorb 60 initial Damage x15 sec +5% chance explode with unknown effects ' '+Additionally absorb damage equal to 80% int 2spell summon random unit CD x60 sec +5 chance explode with unknown effects ' '+Agi affect damage and effectiveness of summons. Str affects toughness of summons. 5Flint Stone Red golem Flint Boxer +16.50% y 16.50% Silences enemies aeo 150 x3 sec + Additionally deals 16 initial impact damage +75% str to the Primary target. 2Spell 10% chance blasting enemy with rock lowering armor 2 initial x15 sec +additionally deal 10 initial damage +20% Agi 6Deceiving Stone Endowed child Range 400 0.00% y 0.00% Type Morph Boss Spell Fire in area to shot deal 12 initial damage + damage Equal to 40% Int 2 Spell X3 Sec Invu send nearby enemies 3-10 Flickering Shardwraiths ''' '''Each Wraith deals 8 initial damage + 2% of maximum mana to its victim. Additionally At the end of this expulsionthe prodigy casts aside ' '''its mental armor Burning mana Equal to 25% ' '''of its Int Nearby enemies. 7Egg-Shared Stone Ferocious Beats(Chicken) Range 340 0.00% y 0.00% Lest out a devastating roar to scare off ever the toughest of foes. 2Spell Powerful enough to cauterize pyramids, ' '''ths catras trophic cycle cannon should be used tih the utmost ' '''preparation or better yet not used at all! Additionally deals 700% of the bird's wingspan in damage.